Which Witch Is Which
by TyphoidKat
Summary: Wicked: Where Galinda and Elphaba switch bodies
1. Chapter 1: First Switch Part 1

Which Witch Is Which

By Kathryn McLeer

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. Universal does.

It started in a potion class "Horrible" Morrible made Elphaba take and just guess who happened to be in this class Little Miss Popular herself Galinda. Well it was the first and most likely not the last time this would happen. Doctor. Dillamond may have been a good History teacher but he was not the best with Potions as he told Madame Morrible. But she didn't listen. She never did.

"Ah Miss Glinda you and Miss Elphaba will be partners." Doctor Dillamond said "WHAT Doctor Dillamond you can't do this. She's well a gloomy, depressing, brain." Galinda cried out in protest "And it's GA-LINDA." "Yes of course." He said calmly. "Ok so if we're going to be partners my artichoke YOU will do the work and I'll sit here and look pretty." Galinda said, "Yeah and monkeys can fly, you do half and I'll do the other half." "Arg! Listen you. As she does this a potion bottle slips and covers the girls.

"Wow what happened?" asked Elphaba " She suddenly relised that she was in her room the one she shared with Galinda. Galinda wasn't there though as she looked around and there where her bed was, was her body. "AHH! Wait if my body is over there then who's am I in and why?" she thought to herself. As she looked down she saw the white Shiz uniform that Galinda wore and no green skin. "Please don't let me be in Galinda's body." But as she looked in one of Galinda's many mirrors she saw the young blonde ditz that she loathed more than life. As she was looking in the mirror Galinda woke up and seeing her body "What are you doing in my body lettuce face." "Haha have you looked at yourself ditz." Elphaba questioned Galinda stood there in shock, which on Elphaba's body looked weird because she usually didn't show she was shocked. "You give me back my body Miss Elphaba or I'll.." "You'll what you can't hurt your own body." As they were about to have a fight Madame Morrible walks in. "Ah girls it's good to see you awake I mean after that nasty incidence with Doctor Dillamond. A potion spilled on you two and you both went unconscious." "Well he did say his wasn't good with potions." Elphaba said making Galinda's body frown causing Galinda to worry about her and frowning lines if Elphaba stayed in her body to long. "Oh Gali..nda she's such a joker come on Galinda it's time to go." Said Galinda trying to be Elphaba "Wha..? Galinda winks at her "Oh I'm sorry Madame Morrible I wasn't thinking in fact I don't have a thought in my head." Elphaba thought "Paybacks a witch".

"You know what you're such a pain Elphaba, everyone else likes me why can't you?" "It's all you're fault Galinda all I was trying to do since I got here was make friends but no none of you or your air headed friend liked me because I was green" Elphaba thought "No reason." She said not really meaning it.

"Ohh oh Galinda get away from that loser, come on we're going to the Coffee Shop." Said Pfannee "Wait a tick-tock I'm Galinda!" screamed Galinda but before Elphaba could answer them Galinda's friends grab Elphaba and snicker at Elphaba's body as they go Elphaba twisted around and waved good-bye with a grin.

Galinda waited for Elphaba (and in her body no less) got back. "That friend stealing witch." She thought but Elphaba could use a makeover but I'm so not giving her help but it was hurtful with the snickering so maybe this is what Elphaba felt, the hurt of being different, people judging you. Oh no Galinda stop thinking. I think I'll take a walk. She thought. So off she went but Galinda's walk was different from Elphaba so her walk made Elphaba look funny like a body that couldn't be on the runway without practice. Every place that Galinda went in the school all she got were snickers from people who claimed to be her friend at least in her own body and people avoiding her like a green plaque but one wasn't laughing was the boy who had a crush on her Biq oh no it's not that I just can't remember what his name was. "Hello Boq?" Galinda asks, "Oh err Hello Miss Elphaba. Listen I'm sorry to be rude but I don't want Miss Galinda to throw me out of her circle. So bye." "Wait Boq don't go." Am I really that mean? She wonders to herself. I think I'll go back to the room. Later Elphaba in Galinda's body returns to find her own body with tears streaming down her green face. "Galinda what's wrong." "Go away."

'All right class today we will be reviewing for the big test on Wednesday. Now other than Miss Elphaba who can tell me why Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier? Elphaba raises her hand forgetting she's Galinda. "Yes Miss Glinda?" he questioned in doubt " It was the Great Drought." "Correct. Good." He beamed "Excuse me." "Yes Miss Elphaba" Doctor Dillamond questioned, "It's GAlinda... with a GA. I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past." Galinda said "Oh well who knew Miss Elphaba cared about Miss Glinda's name." He walked away confused

"How dare you make me look so... smart? Do you know what smartness does to the face? It's war now Miss Elphaba." Galinda said with an irritated tone. "So be it Miss Galinda." Elphaba said, and with saying that they both storm out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2 First Switch Part 2

Author's Note: I know it's short but next chapter will be longer I promise.

Chapter Two:

Dearest Fiyero you may not believe me but I'm not Elphaba, I'm Galinda.. "Arggg this isn't working." Galinda cried out and tossing the letter. "Oh yeah Galinda like that's going to work. Fiyero can't even count past 10 without taking off his shoes." Elphaba said sarcastically " Oh do be quiet Ms Elphaba. You don't know him. In fact you know nothing about me or my lifestyle." "Oh really well I know it was SO easy to make your friends really think I'm you." Elphaba said smugly "Ohh Miss Elphaba I can't believe you, is this your life's mission to ruin my Life? Hmmm?" Galinda questioned with a harsh glare at her roommate in her body and adjusted her glasses, which caused a lot of problems for her. To this action Elphaba rolled Galinda's perfect blue eyes. "Is that all you care about being the perfect doll, it's not like you have anything else to bring to the table! And another thing I didn't want your precious life, you were the one who spilled that potion on me." "I did not." Just then Madame Morrible came in.

"Ladies may I have a word with you?" Morrible asked, "It's not that you're in trouble ladies but it seems that you Miss Elphaba have been slipping in grades, it seems you now have a B in classes including my sorcery class. And you Miss Galinda have made a big improvement. Well that's all I must be going."

"I'm glad she's gone it's a wonder everyone calls her Horrible Morrible." Galinda commented

Later that week

"Why hello Miss Galinda." Fiyero smoothly said, "Oh erm Hello Fiyero what can I do for you?" Elphaba coolly said but secretly she liked him. "Well you see I'm going to throw the biggest party Oz has ever seen. And no Green-skinned losers allowed. But you know something she doesn't seem so bad in fact if I weren't so shallow I'd like her." He said quietly but he knew she'd heard him. "Yeah right like I'd like her. So I'll see you Thursday. Excuse me but I have to go." With saying that he was off.

"Oh hello Miss Pfannee, Miss ShenShen what a beautiful day." Galinda said "Umm Miss Elfba we don't talk to losers like you and we never will." Pfannee said "Oh were you talking to me Miss I look FAT in everything I wear and Galinda doesn't even like you Fatso." Galinda said very Elphaba like "WELL I never." Pfannee said and walked away dragging a laughing ShenShen with her.

"Galinda! Maybe you aren't so shallow after all." "Who said that?" Galinda turned and sees Elphaba standing behind her. "Well I thank you Miss Elphaba but I'll deny that I don't like her later." Galinda said in the usual fashion for her "She does look fat doesn't she." Elphaba said With that the two girls go back to the dorm laughing all the way.


	3. Chapter 3: Galinda's POV

Author's Note: Writer's Block gone. Again it's short but still very funny.

Galinda walked the halls of Shiz for some time after the incident with ShenShen and Pfannee. Perfect, she thought here I am waiting for the oh-so-smart Elphaba, who can't seem to find the potion for body swapping. This seemed like one of those episodes of The Dusk Area that her parents forced her to watch. But Elphaba's not so bad though she did save you, she thought maybe I'll go easier on her... no Galinda you have an image to keep up. Besides it's her fault I'm not in Madame Morrible's Sorcery Class and she's going to the party with Fiyero I can't spoil my image oh Elphaba wouldn't go to a party if her life depended it.

"Oh Miss Elphaba?" a voice startled Galinda from her thought "Yes? Oh Doctor Dillamond what can I do for you? She asked sweetly "Oh well about what we were discussing before about the silence of the Animal community." He said quietly "Yes and remind me again what about the silencey thing about the Animals? "Well we were talking about how some have lost the power of speech literally. By the way you're lately doing a very good impersonation of Miss Glinda." "It's Ga.. Oh never mind." Galinda said

"Yes of course Miss Elphaba." He said Oh sure you get her name right, it's because she's the teacher's goat isn't it? No that's not the right term it's dog..no..gerbil..PET! Yes Teacher's Pet thank the unnamed God for that. "Right Doctor Dillamond as you were saying," "Yes I think the Wizard..."

Doctor Dillamond got very quiet and as Miss Galinda looked she saw why it was Madame Horrible Morrible herself. "Oh Doctor may I speak with you for a moment?" Madame Morrible asked almost to sweetly for Galinda's taste. "Good Evening Madame. If you'll excuse me I have to go to.. the library by the way do you know where it is? I forgotten my glasses and can't see where to go." Smooth Galinda. "Of course dear to your left and turn right." Madame Morrible directed "Thank you."

Wow she kinda looks like a fish but a powerful ugly fish, hmm she seems odd today. Oh well off to the book place.


End file.
